The Reveal
by DeathByShyKid
Summary: When they came to Sunagakure, all they planned on doing was healing Kankuro, fighting some of the Akatsuki members, and retrieving the Kazekage. They didn't plan to witness everyone's favorite blond start to make-out with the enemy! Yet another crack story, yay!


"You guys ready?" Kakashi questioned into the mic.

"Ready!" Team Guy stated.

"On the count of three." The Jonnin sensei instructed.

"One." Kakashi had started the count. "Two." Guy picked up the count. "THREE!" Neji, Tenten, and Lee finished off as the tag were ripped off.

The boulder in front of Kakashi's group crumbled to the floor to reveal a carved out cave. Chiyo and Kakashi were the first ones to rush in followed by Sakura and Naruto. In front of the four ninjas were three other people. Deidara chuckled, "You know, Danna, I didn't expect a Jinchuriki to rescue another Jinchuriki, un." Sasori didn't say anything, his eyes trained on the intruders.

Naruto stepped forward, his eyes narrowed dangerously at the two Akatsuki members in front of him. Kakashi and Sakura were preparing for the shouting that they knew what was to come from the blond. He'd shout at the two in front of them and then he'd probably go off on his own to defeat them. However, their eyes – along with Chiyo's – widened in shock. Naruto pointed at Sasori before curling his finger in a 'come-hither' motion, his eyes darkening to a degree that scared everyone. The man started walking forward until he was standing ten feet from the teenager. "Get out, _now_ ," Naruto growls out, his voice commanding, while his finger turned down to the ground.

Everyone gapes as the puppet opens up and a man steps out. Sasori fidgets under Naruto's intense gaze, shyly looking down at the ground. Deidara takes a step back, having never seen his Danna like this. He didn't even know that Sasori had been hiding in a puppet the whole time. The blond haired Jinchuriki walks forward, making the redhead freeze. Naruto roughly grabs the man's chin, forcing Sasori to look him in the eyes before crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Startled by the sudden array of affection displayed by the two, Sakura takes an unconscious step back. Chiyo feels as though she's about to faint from her grandson and this nine-tailed container wannabe making out. Thinking it to be an illusion, Kakashi tries to dispel a genjutsu only to find that there isn't one. Deidara holds his mouth, trying to hold back the bile that is trying to force its way up. The surrounding ninja all had one thought running through their minds.

 _"This can't possibly be real!"_

The two broke apart after a minute of tongue and teeth, saliva connecting their mouths as they stared at each other with lust filling their eyes. The blond haired artist leaned over and heaved out whatever contents were in his stomach, the sound echoing inside of the large cave. Naruto's eyes suddenly became stern, glaring down at the older puppet-man. "You should be punished you for hurting and potentially killing my friend, Sasori." He stated in a threatening tone, hand cupping the side of the redhead's cheek tightly.

His brown eyes moved to look at his partner, "It wasn't me, akri." His brown eyes moved to look at his partner, "Deidara insisted on taking the Kazekage on by himself so, in reality, I played no part in the maiming of your friend."

Naruto laid his forehead on the other's, smiling slightly, "Then I apologize for assuming your involvement in the act."

Sasori laid a small peck on the teenager's cheek, "It is quite alright akri, but what will you do now?"

An evil grin spread across the Jinchuriki's face as he stepped back from his lover, "I've got some ass to kick!" Naruto left Sasori's side, running towards the other blond with fury and mischievous flowing through his expressive eyes. Noticing the boy advancing, Deidara summons a clay of bird before riding on the masterpiece out of the cave. The teenager follows, but not before shouting back, "I don't expect you to go easy on my friends, Sasori, but I'll be damned if you let yourself get killed!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted, following him out of the cave.

Puppets appear in the world in front of the redheaded man as he grinned, "I cannot let my akri down. Come, let us fight!" Sakura and Chiyo stepped forth to claim their victory.

Sasori chuckled at the irony of it all. His puppet army was gone and he had to resort to his last weapon.

Himself.

Even when using his most powerful weapon, he could feel the impending doom circling around him. He felt an emotion that had been gone for years until this very moment; guilt and sorrow. He didn't want to leave the world, but Sasori knew that he'd lost this fight. There was nothing to keep him in the world. An inner peace surfaced as he stared in the eyes of his grim reapers who had wounds littering their bodies. Sasori closed his eyes in baited breath, hearing his grandmother speak some sort of good-bye to him as something wooden rushed towards him. His grim reapers watched breathlessly, hoping that Sasori would finally be dead.

"Now I know that you need to be punished." There was a chuckle as something warm surrounded the redheaded puppet-man.

Sasori blinked his eyes open as he stared in shock up at his lover, "Akri, you came back for me?"

Naruto gave a cheeky smile, "Of course I would, I'll always come back for you!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sakura shouted, albeit, out of breath but still a loud shout nonetheless, "Don't you realize that he's the enemy?!"

The blond haired teenager blinked at his teammate owlishly as Kakashi appeared behind him, "He's not the enemy; he's my lover."

"WHAT?!" Sakura shouted, about ready to faint.

"We can bicker about this later." Their sensei stated, holding Gaara in his arms. Naruto gave Sasori another heated kiss before following Kakashi back to Sunagakure.

 **THE END!**

 **Yay! I actually really enjoyed writing that. I absolutely adore writing crack pairing one-shots/stories because there can never be enough love for crack pairings. I hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did. Thank you for reading and please leave a review… if you want. They are highly appreciated. Ba-Bye!**


End file.
